Edward Harrelson
He is only seen animated once, in a short OAV promoting Gundam SEED Astray and SEED-MSV model kits. In this, he is seen battling ZAFT forces, and MBF-P03-2 Astray Blue Frame Second pilot Gai Murakumo. He is later seen in Gundam SEED Destiny Astray, where he pilots a GAT-X133 Sword Calamity mobile suit for the United States of South America against other Earth Alliance pilots, such as his former lover Jane Houston and combat instructor Rena Imelia. He was born in C.E. 43, and by 28, he became a fighter pilot for the afore mentioned U.S.S.A., but was later integrated into the Earth Alliance's military when the Alliance conquered the U.S.S.A. He has an ordinary record as a fighter pilot, but when piloting mobile suits, he distinguished himself with excellent hand-to-hand combat skills. He has earned the nickname "Ed the Ripper" and is said to be "the strange man who uses his fighter in close combat", when he sliced an EWAC DINN in half using his fighter's wing, and every time he comes back from battle his mobile suit is covered in oil from the enemy's MS as if it is soaked in blood. He dislikes the nickname, for under the flight suit and combat experience Edward Harrelson is kind and gentle, and trusted by all his subordinates. He first pilots a F-7D Spearhead atmospheric fighter, then a GAT-01 Strike Dagger general purpose mobile suit. Then he pilots a GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger heavy artillery mobile suit. He later pilots a GAT-333 Raider Full Spec atmospheric mobile suit. After that, he pilots the mobile suit that makes him a legend, a GAT-X133 Sword Calamity close-combat mobile suit that is based off of the GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam. He paints it orange, with a rose and two swords that make a X on top of the rose on the left shoulder. He is the first pilot ever to use the "Schwert Gewehr" anti-ship swords to slice off a warship's bridge, as he once did on a Nazca-class destroyer. He and his Sword Calamity participated in the Second Battle of Jachin Due and fought against the ZGMF-X10A Freedom,(In an event which did not occur in the anime, it has been stated that he almost beat the Freedom. However this event has yet to be substantiated). It was only a communication from Kira Yamato that stopped their battle and planted the seeds for revenge against the Earth Alliance. He later becomes the most prominent member of the U.S.S.A. rebellion against the EA after the war ended. When he did defect, he stole his own Sword Calamity and a Raider Full Spec. Several aces were sent after him, including Morgan Chevalier, Rena Imelia, and Jane Houston. He first engaged in battle with Jane Houston, but the two reconciled their differences. He then engaged in battle with Chevalier in space, but escaped down to Earth. Later, the abilities of "Ed the Ripper" were put to the test when he was pitted against Imelia in her own Sword Calamity, but Edward "Ed the Ripper" Harrelson simply could not be defeated. Ed defeated Rena, but in the battle both were badly injured. After this climatic battle, Jess Rabble took Harrelson to former ace pilot and doctor Mikhail Coast, where he was treated for his injuries. Edward Harrelson was voiced by Yasunori Watanabe in the video game "Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Generation of CE" and the SEED MSV Blue Frame OVA. Pics Gallery File:292.jpg|Gai vs Edward File:60.jpg|Edward Harrelson, in Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Astray Harrelson, Edward